Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil
Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil is a non-canonical entry to the ''Fantendo Smash Bros. series'', made by (who goes by the name, The Knife, when creating games) and released for The V². As a way to celebrate Fantendo's eleventh anniversary, this game was made and presented on the Fan11 showcase on Day 3, where following April 21, 2018, sign-ups began. Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil retains some of the mechanics seen in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory (dodging and countering, breakers, move staleness, rage damage, and super damage return), while introducing a few new mechanics. Unlike other Fantendo Smash Bros. games, Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil has no form of Finisher Spheres/Finisher Moves (though Hyper Orbs appear in the game, but only spawn when a certain character that has a Hyper Form is in the match). As such, the special movelist only consist of neutral, side, up and down specials. [[User blog:OwtheEdgehog/FSBNil Signups|''Here's the blog to the sign-ups, I guess.]] Gameplay Since ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil is a Fantendo Smash Bros. game, the gameplay is similar to that of the Super Smash Bros. series' gameplay. Characters have a variety of moves to use while on the ground and in the air. Using these moves, they have to knock the opponent off the stage for them to lose a stock or a point depending on what match rules are applied. With just a tap of a button, the move can be performed, and inputting the direction given would cause the character to do a different move which normally hits in the direction inputted. Game Modes Arcade Tower Your typical single-player arcade ladder, where the player advances through battle to battle, culminating to a final battle with an unnamed final boss at the end. Before each match, a special effect determined by the roulette will be added to the player and their opponents (which can be enabled or disabled). Nil-Versus Your typical up-to-four-players mode, where you select your own character and duke it out on a stage. You can change the battle options here, like making it a Free-for-All, Team or Tag-Team Match, choose the time limit and stocks you start with during a match, increase or decrease the knockback ratio, enable or disable items, etc. Kolorb-Ball Kickout Two teams of two characters battle it out in a soccer game, with the Kolorb-Ball acting as the soccer ball, which they must use their attacks to slam it into the opposing teams' goal net to score a goal. Players can choose which variant of the Kolorb-Ball that can be played during the game. The first to reach a desired number of goals wins the game. Tournament Eight to thirty-six players battle it out in a tournament bracket, going up the bracket by winning battles. You can even host an online tournament for strangers to join and participate in! Survival Up to two players make their way through an endless parade of enemies, CPU controlled characters, and sometimes bosses themselves! It does not end until all players get K.Oed even once. Zilch Run Similar to Smash Run from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, four players spawn in a huge map with enemies spawning in as well. Defeating enemies will cause them to drop some power-ups for your stats (Attack, Defense, Speed, Jump, Special, and Arms) or occasionally some items. After about three minutes, a special event will happen, which ranges from finding a hidden treasure chest, all power-ups dropped by enemies are increased, a rare enemy or a boss will spawn on the map, etc. At the end, all players will face against each other on a random stage with an added effect determined by the roulette, and the last one standing will win! Here is a list of power-ups players can obtain: increases the power of all standard attacks. * increases walking speeds, dashing speeds, air speeds. This also decreases the start-up and ending lag of attacks. * decreases the amount of knockback taken (hence also increasing flinch resistance), and increases the durability of the fighter's shield. |2= * increases the heights of single jumps, double jumps, wall jumps, and falling speed. * increases power of all special attacks, and gives them more range or decreased charge time. * increases power of item and projectile attacks, and throws. Also increases the range a character can grab and the amount healed by healing items }} Items During a match, items will spawn on the battlefield, where players can pick them up and use them. Consumables will be eaten and beneficial effects will occur, throwing items can be picked up and thrown, battering items can also be picked up and used as a melee weapon, and other items have unique effects. Status Effects All status effects that can be inflicted on characters/enemies in Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil. ': Characters are set on fire, leaving them to gradually take moderate damage. Lasts for four seconds. *' ': Characters turn green and have green poison bubbles above them, leaving them to gradually take small damage rapidly. Lasts for seven seconds. *' ': Characters are trapped inside a chunk of ice. They cannot do anything when trapped, and need to mash the D-Pad to escape. They cannot suffer from knockback while inside though, so that's a positive side effect of this. |2= *' ': Characters appear in a dazed state, groaning. They cannot move, and the effect ends after a few seconds or after being attacked. *' ': Characters fall on the floor, snoozing away and motionless, so they can be attacked. This ends the effect, though, and waiting for a few seconds will end the effect too. *' ': Characters stay in place for a few seconds before being affected by the move's knockback. They can be attacked before they are launched. }} Playable Characters Roster Some character icons have not been created yet, mainly because they do not have their own artwork. Vanilla Characters Hidden Characters Summoner Orb Characters Characters summoned by the Summoner Orb, most of which consist of classic Fantendo characters. There are four types of these types of characters: *'Aggressive' characters will try to damage the players when they are summoned. Their attacks naturally do not harm the summoner, but some can, resulting in the assist being a backfire. *'Neutral' characters are normally harmless unless provoke in some way, in which they will act like Aggressive characters. *'Passive' characters will assist the summoner in some way (healing them, protecting them, etc) and not try to harm others in any way. *'Dud' characters will not do anything to help the summoner or harm the others, they will just do nothing at all. Stages All the playable and non-playable stages seen in Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil, some of which appeared in, or are based on other locations seen in other games. Enemies Enemies are found in Zilch-Run, who can be defeated for them to drop items and stat boosts. |-style="background-color: " ! style="text-transform:uppercase; font-size:22px" | Flammetail |Flammetails are part of the Threat's forces and act as a rather simple mook. They can't be taken out with physical attacks without damaging their attacker, but they can be taken out by projectiles. ---- |-style="background-color: " ! style="text-transform:uppercase; font-size:22px" | Huskquito |Huskquitos fly over their prey before sapping out their life force with their blood-sucking needles that they carry over for their queen, The Threat. They can be taken out with heavy physical attacks or heavy projectiles. ---- |-style="background-color: " ! style="text-transform:uppercase; font-size:22px" | Voltling |Voltlings are little look-alikes of Volt, who can be taken out very easily, but they like to alert each other and attack in packs. Defeat them quickly before they do such, or prepare for a battle with an army. They attack with weak electricity. ---- |-style="background-color: " ! style="text-transform:uppercase; font-size:22px" | Cutie Chomp |Cutie Chomps are adorable creatures that you really shouldn't get close to unless you want to be chomped up. They have spikes around their "head", which also does damage on contact. Use projectiles to attack them. ---- |-style="background-color: " ! style="text-transform:uppercase; font-size:22px" | Spinyata |Spinyatas float in the air, spinning around when hit. When they die, they explode into a sea of spikes that goes downwards that does a ton of damage, usually getting the last laugh as they die. ---- |-style="background-color: " ! style="text-transform:uppercase; font-size:22px" | Gocorock |Gocorocks hide most of their muddy body inside their rock-hard head and pop out when their prey come close. Use ranged attacks on their body to make them hide back into their head, but use melee attacks on the head to destroy them completely. ---- |-style="background-color: " ! style="text-transform:uppercase; font-size:22px" | Dino-Mite |One of the Threat's first creations, she just can't stand to get rid of the guys. In truth, they get rid of themselves. DinoMites have no means of attacking, but will follow the player around until their countdown goes down to 0 and explode. The player can knock them down with attacks but they will not vanish until they go off. ---- |-style="background-color: " ! style="text-transform:uppercase; font-size:22px" | Scaredy Ghost |Scaredy Ghosts are scared of you and actively run away from the player, leaving a bread-crumb trail of flame behind them. They actually are kind of hindrance if you plan to go in that direction, so you may want to go after them and defeat them. ---- * - Two times faster. * - Two times slower. * - Has twice as much health as normal. |-style="background-color: " ! style="text-transform:uppercase; font-size:22px" | Krigalaid |Kraigalaids bounce around, looking for the player before upchucking a purple glob of poison at them. The player can destroy the poison with attacks but they cannot step in it. A Kraigalaid's weakness is it's exposed brain; who thought that was a good idea? Oh yeah, The Threat. ---- |-style="background-color: " ! style="text-transform:uppercase; font-size:22px" | Princess Plum |To quench the creator of this character's thirst, we finally decided to add Princess Plum into the game! ...As an enemy, but who cares? As long she is in the game, we get a merit from the creator! Using her Chain Chomp-like half body, she can bite her enemies similar to the Cutie Chomps, and send out pink diamonds. She is very fast, very powerful, very everything! Which is a good thing that she is also very rare to appear in-game! ---- |} Bosses A list of all the bosses that appear in the game, either in Arcade Tower, or in other modes. Bosses, while playing like normal players, have an actual health bar that depletes with every hit (though this is not always the case). They are also generally more tougher, and some do not even flinch from most attacks. Gallery OWFSBNilogo.png|The game's logo. Trivia *Currently, Volt and Leah have the most costumes that change them into other characters, at 3 (for Volt's case; Logi, Synth and Ibism. For Leah's case; Dr. Needlenam, Xena Thunderhand and Beth Operatino). *Out of all the movesets that Ow had to create, so far, Doomulus Grime's moveset was the hardest one to make. As a result, he just chose what would make sense; Grimebots and drills, which are associated to him to some extent. *Bob OHKOing the player who eats the "Bob Tacos" or "Bob Nacho Bowls" he drops when attacked is a reference to the first Fandro RPG game. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:V2 Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil